Zoro's Dark Side
by SupremeCourtJustice
Summary: Zoro is a secret crime boss and pimp in an American City. This fanfic depicts his life as a secret crime boss and his ups and downs, his violent tendencies, his perceptive and clever actions, and his relationships and encounters. Mostly crime fanfic but some stronger romantic themes from chapter 2 and on. AU
1. Chapter 1

**This is an AU. This fic might sound really crazy/messed up, especially the first chapter but give it a couple chapters and you might enjoy it. This is for people who like Zoro and also like crime and a little bit of romance. This might be the weirdest fic you read lol.**

**Zoro is Basically a a secret Crime boss and also a pimp. This fic depicts some of the events that take/took place drink his time as a boss. **

**Warning: Contains sexual content and adult themes and violence. **

**I don't own one piece or it's characters. **

* * *

**Regulation **

"What the hell do you mean you can't work tonight?!", Zoro yelled through the phone.

"Sorry, It's my best friend's birthday and I'm giving a small speech before she cuts the cake", Nami replied.

"No fuck that! You know the deal with friday nights, it means major customers and money!" Zoro replied.

"I'm sorry, I just can't do it, I'll make it some other time", Nami said casually.

"Listen here bitch, you are coming tonight and thats final, If you don't show up here, I swear I'll fucking-"

"Fine I'll be there, just calm down", Nami said and then she immediately hung up.

'Fucking bitch should learn her place' Zoro thought to himself. Zoro was a businessman that provided a valuable service. Many people use this service and some people can't get enough. It's illegal but he built a pretty good empire and stayed out of trouble. Matter of fact, he even has a couple law enforcement agents that work for him to help him stay hidden. This service that he provides is girls. He is a pimp. He manages prostitutes, and he does a good job of it.

Not only is he involved in prostitution, he has many men working for him. He is in the drug business and is one of the biggest suppliers in the region. He also has ties with some gangs and other criminal organization. He also runs his own division of loan sharking, import/export of exotic merchandize and animals, and hired hitmen/bodyguards. He has many people working for him but at the same time he under the radar due to his fake buisness he runs.

He owns a small liquor store, which is his fake business. This is where he launders his money safely and effectively. Most people don't know Zoro's true identity at the top of the crime world, even his best customers. It works out great for him.

Tonight, being a friday, meant good business and a lot of money. Most of the girls met up with him and already left for their jobs. He was waiting on Nami. She made a lot of money for him. She had the cute but also hot at the same time look that people would drop money bags for. Also, she was the type that would do anything. Not only that, she was really good and making money and making the clients pay more. He was really sick of waiting for her. She is already a half hour late and Zoro was getting impatient.

After another 15 minutes, and after calling her for the 27th time, he decided to take action. He called up his friend, Killer. Killer helped Zoro with many matters when it came to running his business. The girls didn't know that killer helps Zoro with his business, they just knew him as Zoro's friend. He was good at finding out information and getting some jobs done. He was loyal and always willing to help Zoro in any matter. Without killer, Zoro's business would not be as successful as it is now. Not only that, he was good also very good friends with Zoro.

"Hey it's me", Zoro said.

"Yo what's up?", Killer asked.

"I'm missing Nami tonight. She said she had was going to go to a birthday party of her friend. Do you know where?", Zoro asked.

"Let me find out, I'll call you in a bit".

"Aright", Zoro hung up. Zoro was still in his apartment. He hired a couple of guys to run his store for him. Tonight's shift was Luffy and Usopp. Zoro is friends with both of them so he hired them and, Zoro trusts them more than some stranger looking' for a Job.

About 10 minutes later, Killer called back. "Aye".

"Hey Zoro, Nami is at a the house of Lola", Killer responded. He then gave Zoro the address. "She's the girl that run's the halloween festival and owns the costume stores.".

"Alright man, I'm going over there. Thanks", Zoro hung up. He went to his closet and put on his green pimp suit along with his green pimp hat. He put on some shades and his flashy jewelry. Then he hopped out his apartment with a big cigar in his mouth.

He was driving in his pimp car to Lola's house. Lola was one girl that Zoro didn't want to take in. She wasn't attractive enough for most of his customers and wasn't worth the risk. He saw her many times at the halloween festivals.

He pulled up to the house and walked up to the door. There were many guests and many other cars.

Inside the party, Nami started giving her speech. "Lola is one of the best friends a girl can ask. She is so helpful when in times of need. One time, her and her mom let me stay the night when I didn't have a place to stay…." Nami kept saying other nice things. It was a surprise party and Lola was definitely not expecting speeches from her best friends. "Lola is caring" Nami kept going. Lola was indeed a good friend to Nami. When these boys tried to harass Nami on their way back from a club one night, Lola literally beat their asses. "She is always there for me and I appreciate her kindness. Let us make this day a day that she will never forget", Nami said finishing her speech. Those last words were pretty ironic because today was going to be a party she'll never forget.

As Nami finished those last words 'a day she will never forget', a the door swung open and Zoro burst into the house. Nami's eyes widened. She was in front of her friends that had no idea of her career field (prostitution). The last thing she needed was Zoro to tell them.

Zoro stormed in and saw Nami. He walked up to her and reached back and backhanded her so hard that she flew into the wall and collapsed on the floor. The whole crowd was shocked.

"Stupid bitch. You think you can ditch me?", Zoro asked.

"N-No i didn't mean to", Nami stuttered with tears rolling down her eyes. She was about to be in the most shameful situation when Zoro tells everyone of her profession.

"Yea right bitch, I called you like 30 fucking times!", He walked over to her and slapped her another time.

"Who the hell are you you asshole?" Lola asked.

"Shut up you fat bitch", Zoro replied while pulling Nami up by her hair. Nami started yelling in pain. He then proceeded to bang her head against the wall and slap her a few more times.

Lola couldn't watch this happen to her friend. She ran to Zoro and tried slapping him in the face. As he was about to do that. Zoro dropped Nami, which caused her to land hard on the floor, and punched Lola in the eye. She stumbled back a few feet. Then he grabbed Lola's hair and slammed her face in the cake. Now Lola was covered in marble cake with pink frosting.

"Don't fuck with me you stupid bitch!", he yelled at Lola. "And you should learn your place you whore!", He yelled to Nami. He picked Nami up off the ground by her hair and reached back and slapped her another time. By now, Nami had hand prints all across her face and her forehead was bleeding from being banged against the wall.

"Leave her alone you ass hole!" Lola got up and yelled, her face still covered in cake. She grabbed a knife from the kitchen and stormed towards Zoro. As she was about to stab Zoro in the abdomen, Zoro pulled out his very own knife he always had under his coat. It was a very fancy knife with a black blade and black and red handle. He was very proficient with this knife and he killed many people with it before hand. He blocked Lola's attack and countered. He performed 3 swift movements that were so quick ,neither the crowd nor Lola was able to even see what he was intending. At first it seemed like nothing happened but then, the most embarrassment this for Lola occurred.

Her clothing was cut by Zoro in such a manner that all of it fell off her body and onto the floor. She was completely naked in front of all the guests, "It's what you get bitch", Zoro said as he dragged Nami by the hair towards the door. Lola started crying and bent down to the floor in attempts to cover her naked body. She was beyond embarrassed. "Now I'm about to get out of hear. I would stay longer but Lola's nasty body is an eyesore", he said while dragged Nami out the door.

He threw Nami into the back of his car. Now I expect you to work extra make up my time and my energy. Got it?", Zoro demanded.

"You're an asshole for doing what you did to Lola!", Nami yelled while crying. Zoro turned around and slapped her even harder.

"Shut up you whore bitch. I'm going to drop you off downtown and you're going to do your job or I'm going to beat your ass again", Zoro asserted. The rest of the ride was quiet and they finally arrived to their Destination. "Now get the fuck out and put some work in bitch!" Zoro commanded as Nami exited the car. Nami was a street walking whore. She had the looks and skills to be a higher class whore but more profit can be earned if Nami was on the street due to her money making tactics. He called up Killer and they decided to hit the clubs.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**I know you guys that stuck through are thinking, "whats wrong with this author!" and "how could he do that to Nami!" but remember this is a AU. I know it was crazy and Zoro comes out to be a cray lunatic but the next few chapters will better develop his character as a secret crime boss/pimp. **

**This part is really important, I need reviews to see what people actually thing of this fic. Please review and if you enjoyed it, read on and if you didn't enjoy it, let me know why. Thanks. **


	2. The Fate of Double Crossers

**The Fate of Double Crossers**

The next morning, the girls were coming through the shop to give him the money they made. They wouldn't dare to cheat him because he would pretty much kill them and leave them dead in an alley. That's what he did to a certain girl.

This certain girl was Monet. She had a sexy body that was able to win over many men for her own personal gain. Zoro actually met Monet at a strip club owned by this big crime boss , Doflamingo. He dominated in everything from drugs to bitches. Monet was the manager there that was appointed by Doflo himself, she was pretty high up in the Doflamingo Underground Empire. At this club and Monet happened to have ran into Zoro.

Flashback

"Hey baby, your hair matches mine, I think this is a meeting was a result of fate" Zoro said to her as she walked towards him. He was smoking a cigar and just finished his 13th drink that hour and he was feeling pretty tipsy, even with his inhumane tolerance. Keller went off with some girl he saw earlier so Zoro was sitting by himself.

"I'm not a stripper", Monet said with a faint touch of seduction in her tone.

"Oh, that's good. It'd be a shame for a girl like you to stoop down to such a low level", Zoro replied. Zoro was definitely borderline drunk after he chugged another bottle of 180 proof. He isn't the type to flirt or chase tails. That's how was able to build such a large empire and keep himself hidden from rivals and cops. But this time, he drank too much. He grabbed another 180 proof and started sipping. "Do want to have a drink with me?"

She wanted to but she wasn't sure if she should but decided quickly that she would do it. "Yea sure", she said and sat down beside him, not caring of what people would think. Many people in the club were associated with this the crime world and almost all of them knew about Monet and Doflamingo's affiliations. A lot of them also knew about Zoro's involvement, especially the ones with higher statuses.

Doflamingo's and Zoro's empires were rivals but their physical battles and blood shed were nonexistent. They rivaled each other but also stayed out of each other's way for the most part. Even with that, both of them would not give up a chance to one up the other. Zoro knew that monet was an important player amongst Doflo's crew, but he didn't care because he was kind of drunk and at the same time, he didn't see her as a threat.

After about 20 minutes, both of them kept drinking and talking and even flirting with each other. Zoro was getting more and more drunk while Monet was also getting pretty drunk herself. After about 20 more minutes, Zoro and Monet were now entangled in each other. They were making out passionately while knocking down empty bottles with somewhat loud moaning. There act was drawing the attention of many people there.

The assistant manager, Caesar, saw what was happening and decided to immediately take action. He walked up to Monet and tapped her shoulder.

"What?!" she turned and yelled in a loud voice that clearly showed her irritation.

He leaned in closer to her so the others won't hear."Monet, you should be more careful. This isn't the time for this. Wait until the club closes". Zoro knew who Cesar was. Even though Caesar was only a assistant manager, his place in Doflamingo's Empire was just as high as Monet's. He was the head of child slave trade and child sex slave trade. Zoro despised the man for his line of work. Zoro's morality told him to not commit crimes against kids, but for woman, that's a different story.

Monet got up off of Zoro and said, "Sorry, I have to go for now, but… thanks for the treat", She said as she kissed him on his cheek. "She then handed him a piece of paper and said, "Call me soon". With that, she walked away.

The next day, when Monet was in her home watching TV, she got a call. It was Zoro. She got dressed and rushed over to his place. The moment the door opened to his apartment, she jumped on him and they resumed their interrupted moment. Within a couple minutes, their clothes were off and they were engaging in sex.

They saw each other for a couple weeks. Zoro wasn't falling in love with her because he knew better than to fall in love so quickly but he felt some attachment. The sex was great and she was nearly perfect.

At first Zoro didn't pick up on something Monet was doing. She was trying to find out information about Zoro's businesses. He later caught on and avoided the topic whenever she was with him. He didn't suspect anything from her, he thought she was just curious but he still refrained from giving her much information even though he gave her plenty already. He told her about some of his girls, some of his future plans, a few of his clientele and some dates and times of some exchanges. He would also notice stacks of cash missing. He thought he just misplaced it somewhere. After a couple more weeks, Zoro considered Monet his girl. He helped pay her rent and other expenses. He also opened up about more of his business. He told her things that would hurt him if she told anybody. At the rate he was going, it looked like he will leak so much information to her in the near future that he will fuck himself because of it.

He grew even more attached to her as time went by. They were constantly having sex and he would do things that he would never do to any girl he meets of the street and she was returning the favor. She was also very smart and she had a body of a goddess. They say love is blind and Zoro was definitely blinded by love. He was unable to detect Monet's suspicious behavior.

In the next couple of weeks, Zoro encountered many problems. 2 of his girls, Vivi, and Nojiko were put in jail and were being tried for prostitution. He knew they wouldn't say anything about him to the police. Some of his exchanges and deals were also intercepted by the police. Zoro's friend Franky was almost killed when an exchange that he was in charge of was robbed by an unknown group. Franky was not only Zoro's friend, he was a reliable person when it came to dealing with exchanges of drug/other goods. Neither of them were able to figure out the who robbed them but it definitely put a dent in Zoro's business.

Zoro started growing suspicious of Monet but didn't want to believe it. After more incidents like the ones before, Zoro decided to take action. Zoro called up his most trusted friend, Killer, for a new mission. He told Killer to follow Monet for a week to see if she had anything to do with it.

Killer told Zoro of his spy time along with pictures. Zoro was heartbroken. Killer had pictures of Monet in bed with Vergo numerous time in that weak. Vergo was a guy who worked for Doflamingo while at the same time, worked as a high ranking police officer. The only reason Zoro knew about Vergo's being part of Doflo's clique was because Killer found out about it way before. Killer also brought back voice recordings of Monet discussing Zoro's business. It all made sense to Zoro now. Doflo and Vergo were the ones who robbed them and braught the police upon them. He didn't want to go to war with Doflo but he had to do something about Monet. He was through with her.

Zoro invited Monet to his apartment and confronted her about her actions. She tried to justify herself and tried to convince Zoro that she loved him. It didn' work. Zoro reached back and slapped the hoe. She went flying across the floor. Then Zoro took out his black bladed knife that he was good at using. Monet's eyes widened. He walked up to her and she started trembling with fear. She could not more her body. Then Zoro pinned her hand on the coffee table and shopped off 3 of her fingers with ease. She was screaming in pain and blood was oozing out. And then Zoro sighed and said "I thought I loved you bitch", and with that, he slit her throat. She bled out and died. Zoro anonymously sent the three fingers to Doflamingo. He showed Monet's body to some his underlyings, especially the hookers, so they knew who was responsible for their recent bad luck. Not only that, he wanted her to be an example to them. Then he called up Killer to dispose of her dead body and no one ever talked about her again.

End of Flashback.

Doflamingo never found out who killed Monet but he didn't seem too eager to retaliate. As the rest of the morning went on, more of his hookers came by with their cash and he paid their fair share. Nami hasn't stopped by yet but that was expected. Zoro knew there was no way she would ditch Zoro again. She was probably going to send in her money with another girl because she was probably pissed at Zoro. Zoro was working at his store until lunch. He took opened bottle of rum and started to drink to pass the time.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**This whole fanfic is something I'm doing for fun and I'm not putting much effort into it. Review and tell me what you think.**


	3. The Quirk's of Fate

**The Quirk's of**** Fate**

3:27 A.M is what was displayed in Zoro's clock when he heard a knock on the door. It was thundering outside and Zoro wasn't doing much. He was smoking a cigar while drinking rum. He was just thinking about the future and what it had to hold. It was one of those night to contemplate about those things. 'Who the hell is it?' Zoro thought.

Soon as he heard the heard the knock, he grabbed his desert eagle and his knife. He dimmed the lights all the way down and peeked out the window to see who it was. It was Paulie. Zoro had not seen Paulie a couple months. Zoro noticed that he was holding a gun in his hand and there was blood all over both hands. Paulie and Zoro used to be friends and Paulie also helped him with the business. Zoro wasn't sure of Paulie's intentions due to his attire and time of arrival.

"Are you here to talk? Or to kill me?", Zoro asked him behind the door without hesitation.

"Iceberg was killed", he said with a sad emotion. Iceberg was a major political figure and the CEO of Galley La, which makes cars and other vehicles. Iceberg was a big part of Zoro's success in the early stages of business. He lent him startup money and turned a blind eye to his activities. He helped Zoro's confidentially and was a major reason that Zoro was under the radar as a drug kingpin. They also became good friends. The news of his death hit Zoro hard. He was beyond pissed but kept his cool. All the memories of Iceberg flashed through his mind.

With that, he let Paulie in. He explained with detail exactly what happened. "Iceberg's political rival was pestering him about some deals. I wasn't sure exactly what the deal's were but they did involve crime."

"Who was this rival?" Zoro asked.

"Spandan", Paulie replied. Zoro knew who he was. He was active in various government roles and politics but many people didn't know the corruption that was involved with him. Zoro, being involved heavily in the world of crime, knew many of his deeds. Spandam had a secret group of guys that would frame/kill other people that Spandam felt were a threat to his succes.

"Spandam and Iceberg had some sort of disagreement", Paulie continued. "The day after their disagreement, someone broke into Spandam's home and stole some TV's, busted some windows and stole other possessions. On top of all that, they teid Spandam's wife and daughter along with Spandam himself. Then they proceeded to beat all 3 of them with baseball bats". Zoro knew Iceberg wouldn't do that. Even Zoro wouldn't commit crimes against kids. 'Those guys are messed up', he thought to himself.

"But it wasn't Iceberg! If he needed someone beaten up, he would call me! And he wouldn't hurt the wife or the kids!" Paulie said. He was enraged and at this point, he was yelling. Paulie was Iceberg's most trusted Subordinate and friend. Zoro knew how Paulie was feeling. The look in Paulie's eye told Zoro that Paulie was going to retaliate.

"Spandam thought it was Iceberg who was responsible. To get him back, Spandam sent his men to Iceberg's mansion to kill him. I was there too but there were 5 of them with guns and bats, I couldn't protect him. They beat me up and shot Iceberg", he said. "The police are there now."

"How many times did they shoot him?", Zoro asked.

"At least 6 times".

"What type of guns were they using", Zoro asked again while thinking of a method of retaliation.

"Sub-machines and pistols", Paulie replied.

After Zoro found out about the whole situation, Paulie and Zoro decided to get him back. They decided to meet back up the next morning with some more guys in order to discus the retaliation. Paulie left and Zoro locked his door and tried to sleep. It was hard to fall asleep after hearing about Iceberg's death. Zoro is usually able to fall asleep right away. Memories of him kept flashing through his mind. In addition, Zoro kept thinking of the retaliation. After a while, he finally dozed off to sleep.

The next morning, they met up again. Zoro brought Killer and Law with him. Law was also very well involved with Zoro's businesses and also a good friend of Zoro's. Paulie brought one of his friend as well, Lulu, who was also one of Iceberg's trusted men.

They went over the plan, it was simple. Paulie found out that Spandam is going to be at his house tonight. He wasn't scheduled for any sort of meetings or appearances. This meant that his group of men were probably going to stay with him.

While they were discussing, they were on their way to Zoro's warehouse, which contained some of Zoro's cars and weapons. Once they arrived, Zoro lead them to the back where he kept all weapons. They all picked a couple up and started loading them and getting them ready for use.

"So tonight we will head over to Spandam's house and sneak in through one of the windows. I have a tool that will help us cut open a window undetected", Paulie explained. "Then we find the Spandam and shoot him and run out of there".

"What about the other men he has with him?", Killer asked. "They won't be just standing around while Spandam gets gunned down."

"I know those guys carry some fire power", Law added. "They'll start firing at us. We should maybe find ways to avoid them".

"It doesn't matter if we shoot up his men, but our main target is Spandam", Paulie.

"Fuck that! Let's just bust through the front door and and start firing at anything that moves! That will catch them by surprise so they won't have time to react. We will be sure to kill Spandam that way!", Yelled Lulu. He was shaken and worked up about Iceberg's death. He wanted retaliation in a major way.

Zoro got up suddenly. "See there is a problem with that. We aren't killing Spandam's kid. He'll be in the house with him and we aren't killing the kid for no reason", Zoro exclaimed. Zoro was not willing to hurt the kid at all. "There's one person I'm looking to hit and that's Spandam. We're not gonna waste any time or bullets on the others, especially a kid."

"You're right, sorry I wasn't thinking. He has a little daughter, we won't hurt her", Lulu quickly assured.

"So we will go in there through the window and get Spandam and break out the door", Paulie stated.

After gathering the weapon's, loading them, and finalizing the plan, they drove back to Zoro's house. After that, they all drove off to carry on the day. They were to meet back up later that night at a restaurant. Zoro drove home from his warehouse in an ordinary car. This would help them them below the radar and keep away suspicion.

Zoro took another nap. He wanted to be at his best later that night. It has been a long time since Zoro had participated on such dangerous activity, and for some reason, he had a bad feeling. Usually, all the dangerous stuff was taken care of by the people who work under him, such as Franky. Shootouts were very rare for Zoro. He knew how to minimize and resolve problems or to eliminating them without risk.

4 hours later, Zoro woke up with a bad dream. It wasn't very clear but in the dream, Zoro was putting a flower on a grave. Then all of a sudden everything went black and fountains of blood started squirting out of the ground. He heard screams and cries. It wasn't as much of a nightmare as it was a disturbing dream.

He got dressed and left his house to take care of some things. First, he visited some of his prostitutes and checked on them. Then, he visited some of his underlyings. For some reason, he felt like something bad might happen later that night. He wanted to make sure he checks on them incase something bad does happen to him.

He went to a restaurant by himself later in the afternoon. He was eating lunch late because of his earlier activities and his nap. After lunch, he went out to the beach just to take a walk. This was odd oh him because he would never just go out there just for a 'walk'. Some of the girl's were trying to get his attention but he wasn't in the mood. He was just trying to clear his mind.

After the beach, he grabbed some flowers and went to the graveyard. He hasn't been to the cemetery in over a year. He would go there every once in a while to put flowers on his childhood friend, Kuina's grave. She died as a kid but her memory still lives with him. For some reason, he felt like visiting the grave today. While he was putting flowers on her grave, he remembered his dream he had. 'Maybe this is what the dream was telling me about', he thought to himself. The only problem was that the grave in her dream was different from Kuina's.

After the the cemetery, he had to go check on his store. There were a couple more hours before he was going to meet up with Paulie.

At the store, Luffy and Usopp were working their shift.

"Hey Zoro, what's up?", Luffy asked in cheerful way. Even though Zoro employed them, they were pretty good friends.

"Nothing much", he lied. He sat down and opened a bottle of rum.

"How do you make so much money if you drink half of your stock of booze?", Usopp asked, not knowing Zoro's true affiliations.

"I don't know", Zoro said as he finished the bottle within minutes of opening it. "Can you wake me up in exactly an hour and a half?"

"Yea sure", Luffy said while cleaning the countertop. With that, Zoro fell asleep.

Hour and a half later.

"Zoro wake up!", Luffy yelled as he shook his shoulder. Zoro fell asleep behind the counter. He was able to literally sleep anywhere he wanted.

"Huh?", he said. Then he remembered where he was. He had the same dream of putting a flower on a grave but this time, there was no blood or screams. He wondered what this dream could mean but he hoped it had nothing to do with what he was doing later that night.

He got up and grabbed another bottle. He had to go home and change and get ready to meet the other. They were first going to meet at a restaurant for dinner, then head over to Zoro's.

Zoro walked up to Usopp and Luffy, who were playing cards since there were no customers at the time. "Uh.. guys I have to go now", he said. He wanted to say some sort of goodbye incase things go sour later that night, but at the same time he didn't want them to suspect anything.

"Okay, we'll shut down for you when it's time", Usopp assured.

"Okay. And uh…you guys do a good job at running the store when I'm gone. Keep it up", he said. When he said keep it up, he meant that in a way that if he doesn't return , he wants them to keep it up.

After that, he got in his car and went back to his apartment to change. Then he met up with the four other guys that are involved in the plan. They ate dinner while discussing the plan one more time. Lulu was able to confirm that Spandam was in his house with his crew of guys. After dinner, they went to Zoro's apartment because that was where their weapons and car was.

Zoro picked up his loaded submachine gun and his usual desert eagle. He handed everyone some bullet proof vests. He remembered to bring his knife that he always had on him. They all loaded the 'normal looking' car and made their way to the location.

Spandam owned several houses and mansion's but the house that Zoro's group targeted was a large house that Spandam regularly lived in. It was not a mansion but it was larger than the average house. He prefered living here the most because it closer to town than some of his other houses. It gave him easy access to many important sights around the city.

Law was driving while Zoro sat beside him. The other 3 were in the back. They pulled up two houses down from Spandam's and parked across the street. They already decided that Law was going to stay in the car incase they need a quick escape. "Keep the engine running running", Zoro reminded him.

Paulie, Zoro, Killer, and Paulie got out of the car and put on their ski masks. Zoro still had a very bad feeling about it but it was too late to turn back. Paulie led them to the side of the house to a large window. There was nobody outside the house to stop them from sneaking around.

Paulie took out a unique type of saw and cut a large rectangle out of the window. Then they all sneaked in. They were inside of a dining room with dimmed lights. There was no one there, only a large table. They could hear the TV and also voices of men from the living room.

Zoro put his back against the wall that was beside the living room and peeked around it. He saw Spandam and some of his guys there. All of them had their backs to where Zoro was and his made it a lot easier for the hit. Zoro looked back at his comrades and gave a thumbs up to show that everything was in good position.

"I'll turn the corner and shoot and finish him, you guys turn with me and shoot the other men only if they draw their guns", he whispered. He didn't want his crew to be shooting at people that weren't even attacking.

Before he turned the corner to shoot, the images of Iceberg flashed through his head and he felt strong. He wanted to kill Spandam for his deceased friend. It felt right. Then his dream flashed through his mind again but he tried not to think much of it. He wanted Spandam to pay. Zoro wanted to make sure the last thing Spandam heard was Zoro's voice.

"Say goodbye, asshole!", Zoro yelled as he turned around the corner of the wall, followed by Killer and the others. Zoro pulled out his Desert Eagle and fired 6 shots right at Spandam. As the bullets were about to hit him, Spandam turned around holding his daughter as a shield….

It was a misty sunday, a couple weeks after the shootout. Zoro was putting a flower on a grave. He had done this many times before but this time was different. The grave didn't belong to Kuina. It belonged to Spandam's daughter.

That night, Zoro's bullets killed Spandam's daughter on the scene. He stopped firing as soon as he realized what he hit. The other men in Spandam's crew tried to draw their weapons but they were quickly gunned down by Paulie and the others. Spandam tried to escape but was also gunned down by Paulie. They escaped and drove off in the car they came in but Zoro couldn't remember exactly what happened after his bullets went into the girl. He wasn't in a depressed state of mind or anything but it definitely had some sort of effect on him. As Zoro walked away from the grave of the girl he killed, he thought of what he could have done differently to have avoided it. He concluded that it was just one of the many quirks of fate.

* * *

**Tell me what you think. Review please. Thanks for reading it.**


End file.
